Tobias Asher
♤Physical Appearance Tobias stands at 5’6” with a rather slim build. He has blond unruly hair that spikes out as if having a mind of its own, he keeps it medium length. He’s almost always seen with a pair of brown goggles on his head that seem to also stop his hair from going down and covering his face. He has dark blue eyes and light blue markings underneath them, a feature that he claims to be a random mutation from his father’s side. Tobias’ skin is a pale white that would imply he doesn’t spend very much time outside, though this couldn’t be further from the truth. ♤Personality Tobias tends to come off as a generally kind guy that doesn’t anger all that easily. He has the patience of a saint, the only thing to typically set him off being when he sees someone doing something he believes to be unjust. He’s always been the type of person to have a lot of friends and because of this is very adept in social situations. Being the extrovert that he is, has led Tobias to become a very charismatic person. Easily putting people around him at ease with a few choice words. Tobias always tries to look at the bright side, his optimism being frankly ridiculous at times. He always believes that things are going to be okay no matter how grim things may get. He has no reason to doubt this optimism though. With all of the bad situations he finds his way out of, people have assumed he has a second quirk that raises his luck. This assumption being based around how he seems to pull solutions almost literally out of his ass. His luck is not the only factor to this however, as Tobias is rather smart. He’s always had good grades, most times being the top of his class in academics. Tobias’ personality doesn’t change even when in battle, though the way he fights surprises most people. Most people who have fought Tobias are surprised by the downright dirty way he fights. Using random objects from his quirk to blindside or sometimes temporarily literally blind people. He always apologizes after each fight, even to villains, but to him as long as he wins without doing something actually illegal, the means by which he does so are irrelevant. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Hammer Space ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Hammer Space allows Tobias to create a portal that basically looks like a rip in reality. At his current skill level, the portal is only about the size of a soft ball but with time and experience this size can be increased. Using this portal Tobias stores many things that he uses in his day to day life, as well as items that assist him in battle. This quirk does have a limit however, as he can only store so many things within this space of his. This quirk can also be used as a last resort shield basically absorbing an attack into the portal at the risk of destroying whatever he has placed in their already. This is also limited by the size of the portal he can conjure. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: His ever present goggles are on his head as usual. He wears a red short sleeved hoodie with a white gear symbol in the middle. On the hoodie itself there are also animated shadow-like gears that move at all times and have no known uses outside of distracting an opponent. Underneath his hoodie he wears a long sleeved under-armor shirt. In his opinion, this helps him look cool and is also a very breathable material. A pair of brown khakis and a pair of black tennis shoes that have accents that light up neon when he walks. These also attribute to his cool factor but make him really bad at stealth. These shoes also have small speakers built into the tongue of them that can be toggled on to either play his favorite or his wip theme song. ♤Assets: Growing up under two support hero parents, it is hard to predict just what Tobias will pull out of his hole. Innuendo wholly intended. ♤Background ♤History Tobias is the son of two veteran support heroes and was a shy boy up until the age of five. It was when he turned five that his personality took an abrupt turn. He went from being a quiet boy who barely talked to anyone, even his parents, to an outgoing ray of sunshine that made friends with everyone he met. His parents have never understood just what sparked this change in their child but if anything it only brought them relief. He suddenly showed interest in their work, such to the point that they let him start tinkering with gadgets by age seven. It was also age seven that he discovered his quirk and began working on it with his parents. His parents were ecstatic as it was the perfect quirk for someone looking to get into the support course, they then of course let down when instead expressed interest in the hero course. They had both tried to get into the hero course themselves and it hadn’t really panned out. They supported their son’s effort but prepared to comfort him when he would inevitably fail. But to their surprise, a week after the exams a letter would arrive from Lady Luck Academy informing them that Tobias had passed and would be placed in 1-K. It was then that Tobias would begin his journey, with a smile on his face and thoughts of future friends. Category:Characters Category:Class 1-K Category:Students